Customers commonly visit multiple stores in order to acquire products they wish to purchase. Visiting multiple stores, however, is generally more time consuming than visiting a single store that stocks all products that the customer wishes to purchase. Some companies offer delivery of products in certain limited product categories, such as certain food products that may be selected and paid for online and delivered by vehicles dedicated to delivering products purchased from that particular merchant (e.g., groceries from Peapod). In such instances, the customer has access only to the inventory carried by that particular merchant, and must still shop elsewhere for missing products. Furthermore, delivery from such merchants generally takes a day or longer. As a result, if a customer desires immediate or near immediate possession of several products, the customer may be forced to visit one or more local merchants in order to find the desired products.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.